Stage Combat
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Just a Slayer and her vampire. More than a few Buffy references, sorry. (Okay, not really.) Hummelberry friendship.


Prompt was: Stage Combat Class.

* * *

Stage combat had been a bit of a filler course for Rachel. It wasn't like she'd ever do fighting onstage. She'd always be the princess or the main character who just gave speeches and stand around looking impressive.

Usually while singing.

But Kurt had been interested in it, and it was nice that they could have a class to share again.

She had never worked this hard in her life. Not even under Cassandra.

It was nice to see her best friend light up though. He thrived in that class. Kurt had even been working out with some of the guys and was starting to develop muscles in his arms and legs. Since he had gotten to New York he had thinned out more. At first she had been a little alarmed that he might thin out too much (working around fashion models she heard could do that to you), but then she'd see him sneaking large slices of cheesecake into his side of bedroom area.

She was grateful she had worn comfortable clothing when she stepped into the classroom. There was some rather weird props in the middle of the room. Were those_ stakes_?

"Class!" said the teacher as she got her stuff sat down and joined the group. Kurt gave her a light shoulder squeeze as she stood beside him.

"Today we are going to practice the freestyle fight sequence," said their teacher. He picked up a prop axe. "I've decided to take today's lessons straight from the Broadway headlines. As a few of you may know, the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ fans all got together and with a little boost in publicity from Sarah Michelle Gellar and Alyson Hannigan, have complied an impressive Kickstarter to make an actual Buffy musical. The script has been signed off of by Joss Whedon and will be onstage in less than a year."

"So what does that have to do with class?" asked a student.

"Well, since a couple of you will probably end up being vampire extra #5," smirked the teacher. "I thought we could play through some vampire fighting sequences. Come on up girls, it's your time to shine. You've been called to your destiny."

"Oh god," groaned Kurt. "He's so getting corny."

"You know, I have always been curious about Buffy," said Rachel. "She was such a good role model for girls in the late 90's. They got to learn that they could kick butt and still look good in heels and a great nail polish. So much better than the heroines of modern day reality TV." She left his side and headed to the middle of the room to join the other girls. The teacher was counting heads and he nodded.

"Since we have just about an even number, I'll make it boy against girl. We might have a couple of girl on girl couples, and no boys, you can't watch."

A couple of groans reached Kurt's ears and he rolled his eyes. He would never understand some boy's desire to see girls fighting or making out. It was like it went hand in hand. Aggression and sex.

"And Rachel… let's see, how about you pair up with Kurt." He watched with a sigh as his best friend looked devilishly at him, twirling the stake in her fingers.

He wondered what the universe had against him. Rachel bounced back over to Kurt with plenty of spring in her step.

"I could see you as a vampire."

"I will kill you and steal your leather jacket," muttered Kurt.

"What?" said Rachel, confused.

"Nothing," said Kurt. He gave her a knowing smile. Although he had no love for vampires, he had always thought Buffy was pretty awesome whenever he'd seen reruns on TV. And he might have had a slight thing for Oz.

"Girls, you know what to do," said their professor. Rachel made a swipe at Kurt, but he dodged easily.

"You have to aim for the heart," he said with a laugh.

"You don't even like vampires," scoffed Rachel. She went for his chest, but he grabbed her hands.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't know how to kill one." She kicked at his knees, which made him jump up and off to the side where he grabbed her by the waist.

"Concentrate Berry!" said their teacher as he stood next to them. "It wouldn't look good if you're killed by your first vampire."

"Yeah, but my first vampire is my best friend," she whined.

"All the more reason to kill him," said their teacher. "Save yourself some heartache if he starts to bite your neck."

"Hey!" said Kurt. The professor laughed and moved onto the next pair.

"Attack, dodge, attack dodge, attack, attack, attack," Kurt said to Rachel as he let her go. "Think you can do that?"

"I think," she said, flipping the stake up in the air. "I'm going to mix it up a little bit." She stomped Kurt's foot.

"Ow!" he said, picking it up with a wince. She took the opportunity to knock him down to the ground. She placed the stake right at his heart.

"Rachel, vampire slayer one. One whiny vampire named Kurt, zero."

"You're going to pay for that," glared Kurt.

"I'd like to see you try," grinned Rachel. She loved to tease Kurt when she could. He moved quickly around her and grabbed her hands. He wrapped an arm around her neck and wrenched the stake from her hands.

"Annoying whiny vampire, one. Dead vampire slayer nothing."

Rachel elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

Over the next ten minutes, the two of them were so in sync, dodging and taking their turns attacking. The teacher stopped a good many of the class to watch. Rachel had flipped Kurt over on his back and was straddling his hips to stake him when she heard cheering. They looked up and saw the class was watching their movements.

"Good job," said their teacher with a slow hand clap. "You two have an interesting passion when it comes to killing one another."

"It helps that we've always been rivals," said Rachel.

"Now would you get off of me?" said Kurt.

"Oh yes, sorry." She hopped up off of Kurt. He laid there for a moment before righting himself to a seated position. Rachel held out a hand to help him up, but he grabbed her hand instead and pulled her down to the floor.

"Now we're even," he said as he got up quickly. He turned around and gave her a wink and a smirk. She glared at him evilly as the class laughed. She was going to have find all the vampire paraphernalia between school and Bushwick and leave it under his bed covers.

Maybe even leave a stake on his pillow.


End file.
